Miracles
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Monica is pregnant and happy until something happens that could change everything...Final Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1:Monica's Surprise

This story takes place during the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living with Emma in Ross's apartment. Joey and Phoebe are dating, and Chandler and Monica Are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC  
  
Title: Miracles  
  
Summery: Monica is pregnant but problems arise.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Monica's Surprise  
  
  
Monica yawned as she heard the alarm going off. She rolled over an hit it. She slowly sat up. She noticed Chandler's side of the bed was empty. He had already left for work. She smiled when she saw the note. "Mon, gone to work didn't want to wake you. I Love you, Love Chandler" She hugged the note against her chest and smiled. She suddenly felt nauseous. She set the note down and raced to the bathroom.   
  
  
She figured she was coming down with the flu. She went back to her room and put on her robe. She wandered out into the front room. She decided to stay home today. She called Allesandro's and told them she wouldn't be in. She set the phone in its cradle and as she did she got nauseous again and raced back to the bathroom.  
  
  
Monica sighed as she made her way back to the sofa. She hated being sick. She picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels. She settled on The View. Brad Pitt was the guest star. It went to a commercial. She got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea. A commercial for a home pregnancy test came on. Monica set the tea pot down and placed her hand on her stomach. Maybe it wasn't the flu after all.   
  
  
She went into the bathroom. She dug around under the sink until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the pregnancy test. She took it. Now all she had to do was sit and wait for the next 5 minutes. She sat down on the edge of the tub and smiled. For in a matter of minutes her life long dream could finally be coming true.  
  
  
After what seemed like forever the timer finally sounded. Monica closed her eyes as she picked up the test. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her eyes were misty with tears as she saw the positive mark. She was pregnant.   
  
  
The sound of a door shutting startled her. She threw the test in the trash and headed for the living room. She was surprised to see Chandler. " Honey why are you home" she asked. "I called Allesandro's and when you weren't there I got worried" he said as he walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
  
Monica smiled as she put her arms around Chandler's neck. "Well I'm glad you're home" she said as she kissed him softly. He smiled "Not that I don't love this greeting but why didn't you go to work" he asked. "I wasn't feeling well" Chandler looked at her "If you're not feeling well why are you out of bed" he started to scoot her toward their room. She stopped him. "Chandler I'm not sick" he looked at her "I'm pregnant" she finished.  
  
  
Chandler stood there silently for a moment then a smile slowly spread across his face. "We're having a baby" he asked. She smiled and nodded. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you Monica" he said as he placed his hand on her stomach. "I love you too Chandler" she said as she placed her hand on top of his.  
  
Chapter 2: Telling The Gang: Chandler and Monica tell their friends the baby news. Coming Soon! 


	2. Chapter 2:Telling The Gang

This story takes place during the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living with Emma in Ross's apartment. Joey and Phoebe are dating, and Chandler and Monica Are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC  
  
Title: Miracles  
  
Summery: Monica is pregnant but problems arise.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Telling The Gang  
  
Chandler and Monica walked into Central Perk hand in hand. They saw Joey and Phoebe sitting on the big orange sofa. They walked over and sat down. "Hey guys" Monica said with a smile. Joey grinned "How you doin" Chandler shot him a look "Hey dude that's my wife" Phoebe nudged him "And okay I'm your girlfriend" Joey smiles "I'm just kidding, so why'd you want us to meet you here." He asked. Monica smiled "You'll find out as soon as Ross and Rachel get here"   
  
  
Monica and Chandler smiled as they watched Joey and Phoebe together. They had started dating after Emma's birth and the proposal mix up. Even though he had never really meant to propose to Rachel, Joey had been upset over it so Phoebe had been there to comfort him and they ended up as a couple and the way those two were always all over each other Monica was sure that there would be another wedding soon.  
  
  
Phoebe looked over at them "Okay so what's wrong" she asked. "Nothing Pheebs we just think it's great you two got together" She smiled "Oh okay, my Joey is pretty hot" she said winking at him. He grinned "Yeah baby!" Ross and Rachel walked in with Emma. "Hi guys" they greeted. Monica looked at little Emma in Ross's arms and she thought "Soon I'll be holding a baby"   
  
  
Ross looked at his sister "So what's up Mon, why'd you ask us to meet here" he asked. Monica looked at Chandler as she suddenly became nervous. He squeezed her hand gently. ""Guys, Monica and I have some great news" he started "We're going to have a baby" Monica finished. "Oh my God Monica that's great" Ross said as he hugged her. "Dude you're gonna be a daddy!" Joey said hugging his friend. Phoebe giggled "Rachel has a baby, Monica is gonna have one" she paused and looked at Joey "I want one too" Everyone laughed when Joey got a nervous look on his face.   
  
  
Rachel hugged Chandler and Monica. "Guys I'm so happy for you, I just hope its not a girl" Monica looked at her "Why Rach" she asked "Well I did take your girl's name for my daughter" she replied "Oh sweeite that's okay I told you that you could have it" Chandler giggled "Its okay Rach if its a girl we'll name her Chandelle" Monica gave him a look "No way our daughter is going to be named Chandelle!" he laughed "Honey I'm only joking" She smiled "I'll tell you what if its a boy we'll name him Chandler after his wonderful daddy"   
  
  
Chandler smiled "I love you Mon" he placed his hand on her stomach "and I love you too little one" Monica smiled "We love you too Chandler" The gang giggled as they all said "We love you too" Chandler and Monica looked up at the gang and smiled "We love you guys too" Monica smiled she had never been happier than she was right now excepting their first baby and sitting here with Chandler and the 4 people they love most. She sighed happily as she laid her head on Chandler's shoulder.  
  
  
Chapter 3: What's Up Doc....Monica goes for a doctor's visit ...Everything is fine until something happens that could change everything....Coming Soon! 


	3. Chapter 3:What's Up Doc

This story takes place during the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living with Emma in Ross's apartment. Joey and Phoebe are dating, and Chandler and Monica Are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC   
  
Title: Miracles  
  
Summery: Monica is pregnant but problems arise.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Chandler smiled as he watched Monica getting ready for her doctor's appointment. She was 4 months pregnant now and her stomach was beginning to grow. She turned and saw him staring at her. "I look terrible don't I, I'm getting fat" she said. He smiled "No you look beautiful Mon" She sighed "No I don't I look fat" He got up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not fat you're pregnant and you look beautiful" he said softly. She sighed softly. "Thank you honey" she pulled away from him. "We'd better get going before we're late"   
  
  
An hour later Monica sat in an examining room wearing one of those hospital gowns. Chandler was by her side. The doctor walked in. "Mrs. Bing how are you" she asked with a smile. "I'm good Dr. Wyle and its Monica" the doctor nodded "Are you ready to see your baby" she asked. They both nodded. The doctor lifted her gown exposing Monica's small belly. She rubbed gel on her belly and glided the ultrasound over it. She smiled "Right there" she pointed at the screen "There's your baby" Monica stared at the screen. Tears were in her eyes. She looked up at Chandler and he had tears in his eyes too.   
  
  
Monica continued to gaze at the screen. "Dr. Wyle is our baby okay" she asked. "The baby looks very healthy it has a strong steady heartbeat" She looked at the couple "Would you like to know the sex" Monica looked at Chandler and then at the doctor. "I think we'll wait" she nodded "Okay, Well everything looks good I'll see you in a month" Monica smiled "Okay thank you Dr. Wyle" she smiled and nodded as she left the couple alone.   
  
  
Monica loved being pregnant. She carried her ultrasound picture with her . She'd shown it to her friends a number of times. Her and Chandler started turning the spare bedroom into a nursery. Monica's belly was getting bigger and she was getting moodier too. Chandler often made late night trips to the store when Monica had cravings. One night while they were laying in bed together Monica had taken Chandler's hand and placed it on her growing stomach. She smiled and asked him if he had felt it. He nodded. It was the first time they had felt the baby kick.   
  
  
Monica was now 6 and a half months pregnant. She felt huge. She was waiting for Rachel and Phoebe they were coming to pick her up then they were hitting the mall to shop for baby clothes. She looked at her watch she still had a little time so she wandered into the kitchen to fix herself a snack. She was pouring a glass of milk to go with her mint treasures. She was about to sit the glass on the table when a sharp pain shot across her abdomen. It caused her to drop the glass. Milk and glass were all over the floor.   
  
  
She sat down with her hand on her stomach. It couldn't be a contraction it was too soon. She got up and started to clean up the mess on the floor when she felt another pain. She was getting scared now. She looked at the mess. She decided to leave there even though that wasn't a Monica thing to do. She grabbed the phone and dialed Chandler's office number but all it did was ring so she tried his cell phone she got his voice mail. "Chandler, its Mon.." she stopped for another pain. "Its Monica please call me , no come home when you get this message" she hung up the phone.   
  
  
Rachel and Phoebe walked in and found Monica sitting on the sofa with her hand on her stomach crying softly. "Mon, hun what's wrong" Rachel asked. "I'm...I'm having contractions" she whispered. "Its probably just flaps labor I had it with Emma" she said Monica shook her head "I don't think so they've been coming every couple of minutes" Rachel looked at her "Phoebe and I are taking you to the hospital" she took her hand and helped her up. "What about Chandler" Monica whispered. "We'll leave him a note" she said.  
  
  
Rachel wrote "Chandler, took Monica to the hospital please get there as soon as you can. Love Rachel" She set it on the table and locked up the apartment.  
  
  
About an hour later Rachel and Phoebe sat in a hospital room with a very scared Monica. Dr. Wyle had just finished her examination. "Monica you are in labor but we're going to give you Nifedipine to try and stop the contractions and we're also going to give you Betamethasone its to help your baby's lungs mature in the event you should deliver" Monica was so scared "But its to soon if the baby is born can 't survive" she asked "Yes babies born at 27 weeks do survive" she told her "I'll be back in a little while to check on you" she nodded.   
  
  
Chandler walked into his apartment "Monica" he called but got no answer. Then he remembered she was going to the mall with Rachel and Phoebe. He walked into the kitchen and saw the broken glass and milk on the floor. It wasn't like Monica to leave a mess. It was then that he spotted Rachel's note. After reading it he grabbed his keys and raced out of the apartment running right into Joey. "Dude where's the fire" he asked. "Monica she's in the hospital" Joey nodded "Come on lets go" Chandler followed him outside. A million thoughts were running through his head.  
  
  
  
The medicine wasn't working Monica's contractions were still coming. Dr. Wyle came in and examined her again. She sighed softly. "Monica you're to far dilated we're going to have to deliver this baby" Monica started crying "Chandler's gonna hate me" Rachel hugged her "Sweeite Chandler could never hate you, he loves you" Monica grabbed Rachel's hand as her contractions got worse. Dr. Wyle informed her that she was just about ready to deliver.   
  
Rachel and Phoebe went into the hall and ran into Chandler and Joey. "Rachel where's Monica is she okay" Chandler asked. She looked at him "She's about to have the baby" she whispered "What but its too soon" Rachel grabbed his hand "Just get in there Chandler she needs you"   
  
  
Chandler raced into the room. "Monica" he cried as he made his way to her bed. "Chandler I'm sorry" she whispered "Shh its okay Mon its not your fault" he said softly. "I'm scared" she whimpered "So am I he whispered. Dr. Wyle looked at the couple "Okay Monica I need you to push" Chandler held Monica and comforted her as she began to push. All of a sudden the baby's heart rate dipped. Dr. Wyle knew this wasn't good they had to get this baby out now. "Monica we're going to have to prep you for an emergency C-section" Monica looked up at Chandler and whispered "Chandler " before she passed out. The doctor began to worry she shooed Chandler from the room as she went back to trying to save the lives of Monica and her baby.  
  
  
Chandler sat down and put his face in his hands and began to sob. He was so close to losing everything that mattered most  
  
  
Chapter 4: Don't Wanna Lose You Now.....Will Monica and the baby be alright?? Coming Soon 


	4. Chapter 4:Don't Want To Lose You Now

This story takes place during the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living with Emma in Ross's apartment. Joey and Phoebe are dating, and Chandler and Monica Are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC   
  
Title: Miracles  
  
Summery: Monica is pregnant but problems arise.  
  
  
Chapter 4: Don't Want To Lose You Now  
  
  
Chandler sat down and put his face in his hands and began to sob. He was so close to losing everything that mattered most. He wanted to be in there with Monica. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey standing there. Rachel sat down beside him. "Monica and the baby are going to be fine" she whispered. He looked at her. "You don't know that ,what if I lose her or the baby or both of them" he looked away. "I don't think I could live with out her" Rachel hugged him "You won't lose her Chandler" she said softly. He silent for a minute before mumbling "Ross" Rachel looked at him "What" she asked not really understanding him.   
  
"Ross, someone should call Ross" he looked at her. "He should be here too she's his...his sister" Joey set his hand on Chandler's shoulder. "I'll go call Ross" he started to leave to find a phone. He stopped and looked at his former roommate, his bestfriend who had become like a brother to him. "Chandler , don't worry Monica 's going to be okay" Chandler looked at him but didn't say anything. He loved his friends they were family to him and Monica too but they had no way of knowing if Monica ands the baby would be okay.  
  
  
Rachel glanced around. It wasn't that long ago that Emma was born in a room not that far from where they sat. It was then that Chandler and Monica had decided to try for a baby. After months of trying Monica had finally gotten pregnant. It was her biggest dream come true and now that dream may be coming to an end. Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer she broke down in tears. Chandler wrapped his arms around her and held her letting her cry it out. "It's not fair " she cried "Its not suppose to be this way this was her dream come true, I...I can't lose my bestfriend" she cried. Tears filled Chandler's eyes again as he held Rachel. The two of them stayed that way crying together.  
  
  
Some time passed with still no word on Monica or the baby. Ross arrived "Chandler where is she what's going on" he asked frantically. "She's...She's in there" he said pointing at a room down the hall where nurses were flying in and out of the room. Ross looked at him. "Wh...what happened" he asked. "She went into labor they couldn't stop it, she was starting to push when the baby's heart rate dipped and she...she passed out" "After that they kicked me out and began to work on Monica prepping her for an emergence C section" he whispered.   
  
At that moment Chandler saw Dr. Wyle waking down the hall toward them. Chandler suddenly got this nervous feeling in his gut. The doctor stopped in front of him. "Mr. Bing, Chandler" she started He looked up at her "Dr. Wyle, How is she, how's Monica?" he asked. Dr. Wyle looked at him "Monica is...."  
  
  
Chapter 5: My Girl....What is Dr. Wyle going to say about Monica and the baby? Coming Soon! 


	5. Chapter 5:My Girl

This story takes place during the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living with Emma in Ross's apartment. Joey and Phoebe are dating, and Chandler and Monica Are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC   
  
Title: Miracles  
  
Summery: Monica is pregnant but problems arise.  
  
  
Chapter 5: My Girl  
  
At that moment Chandler saw Dr. Wyle waking down the hall toward them. Chandler suddenly got this nervous feeling in his gut. The doctor stopped in front of him. "Mr. Bing, Chandler" she started He looked up at her "Dr. Wyle, How is she, how's Monica?" he asked. Dr. Wyle looked at him "Monica is still critical we're doing everything we can, I wanted to come out and give you an update" He nodded "Okay so what is it" he asked. "Your daughter was delivered several minutes ago" she told him.  
  
  
Chandler looked at her "Daughter , I have a daughter" he said. The doctor nodded "Yes your little girl was taken to the NICU" she told him. "The NICU?, is my baby going to be okay" he asked. "Well she was small barely weighing 3 lbs and even though your wife was given Betamethasone to help the baby's lungs mature she still needs some help to breath" A nurse stuck her head out of Monica's room and called the doctor. "Chandler I have to go back and finish treating your wife it could be awhile why don't you go on up and see your daughter" she told him as she quickly made her way back to the room.  
  
  
His friends quickly gathered around him. "What did she say" asked Ross "How's the baby, how's Monica" as Rachel. He looked at his friends "I...I have a daughter" he whispered "The doctor said she was small about 3 lbs and she needs help to breath" he paused "She said I should go up to the NICU to see her, but I don't know if I can" he whispered. His friends all looked at him. "How can you not want to see your daughter" asked Ross.   
  
  
Chandler looked at his friends "Monica's still in there fighting for her life how can I celebrate the birth of my daughter when there's a chance I could still lose the one person that matters most to me" he whispered Ross looked at his friend, his brother in law. "I know Chandler but that little baby up there needs you" he paused "If...if Monica" he paused again as tears reflected in his eyes. "That baby she's a part of you and a part of Monica and she needs you she needs her daddy" he whispered.  
  
  
  
He looked at Ross that last statement had really gotten to him. "She needs her daddy" Chandler looked at Rachel, Phoebe and Joey " Ross and I are going up to see the baby if there's any news on Monica I want one of you to come up and get me okay" he said softly. The trio nodded. Ross looked at him You ...you want me to go up with you" he asked. He nodded "Ross you've been my bestfriend since college, now you're my brother in law and my little girl's uncle so lets go see my baby"   
  
  
Ross and Chandler made their way up to the NICU. A nurse with blonde hair in a braid smiled at them "Hello gentlemen" Chandler smiled nervously "I'm...I'm here to see my daughter" The nurse nodded "The name" she asked. "Bing" he said. The nurse smiled "Baby girl Bing she's right over here" the nurse led them over to an incubator where a tiny baby laid with several wires and tubes coming out of her little body.   
  
  
Chandler's eyes filled with tears as he reached out and touched the glass. "Mr. Bing you can touch her if you want" the nurse informed her. He just nodded. Even as tiny a she was she looked like Monica. She was beautiful. He slowly put his hand inside the incubator. He gently touched her tiny hand. "Hi baby I'm your daddy" he whispered.   
  
  
Ross smiled at his little niece "She's beautiful Chandler" he nodded "I know just like Monica" he said softly. "Did you and Mon have a name picked out yet" he asked. Chandler looked up at Ross "Mon liked Sarah so her name is Sarah" he looked back at his daughter. "Monica" he whispered "What" asked Ross. "Her middle name its Monica" he whispered. "Sarah Monica Bing" he smiled "That's a beautiful name Chandler" He just nodded as he continued to gaze at his baby girl.   
  
  
A woman with long dark hair walked up to them. "Are you Mr. Bing" she asked. He nodded "Yes" he whispered "I'm Dr. Delgotto I'm the pediatric specialist on call " she told him. "Is...is my daughter going to be alright" he asked. The doctor smiled "Well she's one strong little baby right now she still needs help to breath but we'll wean her off the machine little by little and she needs to grow a little , but I don't see any reason to believe that she'll be just fine". He looked down at his daughter "You're gonna be okay Sarah" he whispered. The doctor smiled "Mr. Bing would you like to hold your daughter" she asked.   
  
  
Chandler looked at her. "Really I can hold her" he asked. She nodded "Sure just have a seat in the rocker and I'll had her to you" He sat down in the rocker. He watched the doctor gently lift the baby being careful of the wires. She set the baby softly in his arms. Chandler smiled at the tiny infant in his arms. He had in his arms a precious gift bore from his love for Monica and her love for him. He gently caressed her little cheek "I love you Sarah" he whispered   
  
  
  
"Smile!" Ross said softly. Chandler looked up to see him with a Polaroid camera. He smiled "Look at your Uncle Ross" Ross snapped the picture. He smiled as he watched him with the baby.   
  
  
Chandler slowly rocked the baby in his arms. He smiled at her. "You're my girl he whispered. He began to sing to her .  
  
I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.  
When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.  
I guess you'd say  
What can make me feel this way?  
My girl   
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
  
  
Joey walked into the NICU. He grinned at the sight of Chandler singing to his baby daughter. "Dude that's so sweet" he said He looked "Hey Joey come meet my daughter" Joey walked over to him. "Joey this is Sarah Monica Bing" he smiled "She looks just like Monica" he paused "Monica! That's why I came up here Dr. Wyle said she's in recovery"  
  
  
Chandler looked at him. "What! She is did the doctor say how she was" he asked. He shook his head. "No she didn't say anything" he told him. He had to get down stairs to Monica. He stood up and gently and carefully set Sarah back in her incubator. "Honey daddy's gonna be back and mommy will be with me" he whispered.   
  
  
He left the NICU and headed back down stairs with Ross and Joey right behind him. He spotted the doctor. "Dr. Wyle how's Monica" he asked "Well she's in recovery right now but at one point we almost lost her , we thought we may have to do a hysterectomy but luckily it didn't come to that" she said. Chandler looked at her "Can I see her" he asked. She nodded "Yes but she's still unconscious and it may be awhile before she wakes up" He nodded "But she's gonna be okay" he asked. The doctor sighed softly. "Yes as long as there's no more complications she should be fine" He sighed with relief. "Thank you Dr. Wyle" she gave him a small smile as she walked away.   
  
  
  
Chandler walked toward Recovery. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. He walked up to the bed where Monica lay. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her laying so still with IV's in her arms and her cream white skin was pale. He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Mon, sweeite" he whispered. "I'm here" he said softly as he yawned. He laid his head down on her chest . He must have dozed off because he woke up to a soft touch. He looked up and saw Monica's blue eyes looking back at him. "Chandler where's...where's our baby" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
  
Chapter 6: I'm Your Mommy.....Chandler takes Monica up to the NICU to meet their daughter....Coming Soon! 


	6. Chapter 6:I'm Your Mommy

This story takes place during the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living with Emma in Ross's apartment. Joey and Phoebe are dating, and Chandler and Monica Are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC   
  
Title: Miracles  
  
Summery: Monica is pregnant but problems arise.  
  
Chapter 6: I'm Your Mommy   
  
Chandler walked toward Recovery. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. He walked up to the bed where Monica lay. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at her laying so still with IV's in her arms and her cream white skin was pale. He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Mon, sweeite" he whispered. "I'm here" he said softly as he yawned. He laid his head down on her chest . He must have dozed off because he woke up to a soft touch. He looked up and saw Monica's blue eyes looking back at him. "Chandler where's...where's our baby" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
  
Chandler smiled. "Mon! You're awake" he said softly. She tried to sit up but gasped in pain. "Where's our baby" she asked again. When Chandler didn't answer she began to worry. "Chandler is our baby..." she was unable to finish as tears filled her eyes. He gently wiped away her tears "No our baby is fine, she's up in the NICU" he whispered. Monica looked at him "She! We had a daughter" he nodded "and she's beautiful just like her mommy" he whispered. "Is she okay" Monica asked. He smiled "Sarah was pretty small she weighs about 3 lbs and she needs some help to breath but the doctor said she should be just fine" he told her.   
  
  
"Sarah?" Monica whispered. Chandler smiled a little "Yeah I knew you liked Sarah so I thought that should be her name" She smiled "She still needs a middle name" He looked at her "She already has one" he paused "I...I was so afraid I was going to lose you Mon and I knew our little girl needed a name" he finished. Monica squeezed his hand gently. "It's okay honey" she said softly "So what is our daughter's full name" she asked. He smiled "Sarah Monica Bing" he said with pride. A single tear ran down her cheek. "Mon? What's wrong" he asked "Nothing" she whispered. " I want to see my baby" She pulled back the covers and tried to get up. She gasped with pain.   
  
  
  
"Mon, you need to rest" Chandler said as he tried to get her to lay back down. "No I want to see my baby" she cried. He knew how much this baby meant to her. "Okay but only if you'll lean on me" he told her. She nodded. He wrapped his arm gently around her waist and she leaned on him a little. They walked slowly to the NICU. Monica wanted walk faster but Chandler insisted on keeping it slow not wanting her to hurt herself. He led her to an incubator the nurses had decorated with a pink sign reading "Sarah" in big sparkly bubble letters. The picture Ross took was taped to the sign.   
  
  
  
Monica smiled as looked at the picture. "Looks like she's a daddy's girl already" She looked at her tiny daughter sleeping inside the incubator. She reached in and gently caressed her little cheek. Chandler smiled as he watched her. "Mon" he whispered "Would you like to hold her" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. He helped her sit down in the rocker. He gently lifted his daughter from the incubator. He gently placed her in Monica's arms.   
  
  
Monica softly rocked her. "Hi sweeite" she whispered "I'm your mommy" she said. She looked up at Chandler tears lingering in her eyes. She reached out and took his hand squeezing it softly. A nurse walked over with a Polaroid camera. "Smile" she said. Chandler and Monica smiled. The nurse snapped the picture and handed it to Monica. She looked down at the picture "Our first family photo" she whispered as she watched her and Chandler's faces appear on the photo.   
  
  
Chandler wrapped his arm around her "It's the first of many" he said as he took the photo from her and taped it next to the one of him holding Sarah. Monica smiled "I love you Chandler" he smiled "I love you Monica" he looked down at his daughter " and I love you too Sarah" He glanced over at the photos on Sarah's incubator. Being the Bings wasn't scary at all it was wonderful.   
  
  
Chapter 7: Welcome Home....Chandler and Monica bring baby Sarah home. Coming Soon!   
  
Authors Note: This story is almost done!Only 2 more chapters to go. Thanks for all the great reviews! Have 2 more Chandler/Monica stories in the works. One sappy romantic one and yet another Angst/dramatic one! Look for them soon! 


	7. Chapter 7:Welcome Home

This story takes place during the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living with Emma in Ross's apartment. Joey and Phoebe are dating, and Chandler and Monica Are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC   
  
Title: Miracles  
  
Summery: Monica is pregnant but problems arise.  
  
  
Chapter 7: Welcome Home  
  
  
After spending nearly 2 months in the hospital Sarah was finally ready to go home. At Chandler and Monica's, Rachel, Ross, Joey and Phoebe had decorated the apartment. There was a big banner that said "Welcome Home Sarah! in Pink letters. On the table was a cake and other assorted snacks. Joey was at the table trying to steal some snacks. Rachel slapped his hand "Those snacks are for later" she told him. "Aww, but Rach I'm hungry" he whined Rachel laughed "Joey when aren't you hungry"   
  
  
The doorbell rang. Rachel opened the door. She was a bit surprised to see Nora Bing  
standing there. She smiled "Hello Mrs. Bing" she said. "Hello darling is my son here yet" she asked. "No he went to pick up Monica and the baby, but you're welcome to come in and join us" Rachel held the door open and she walked in. Judy Geller walked over to her "Well Nora looks like we're both grandmothers" she said happily. Nora rolled her eyes "Grandmother" she repeated "Well at least I'm a good looking grandmother" she laughed.   
  
  
Phoebe was sitting on the sofa admiring her hand. Ross rolled his eyes "Are you ever going to stop looking at that thing you're as bad as Monica was" Phoebe giggled "I can't help it I'm so happy okay I can't wait to tell Monica I'm going to be Mrs. Joey Tribbiani!" Joey grinned "Yeah baby" Ross rolled his eyes again "Interesting role models for you Emma" he said softly to the gurgling baby in his arms.   
  
  
The finishing touches were put on the apartment. Rachel glanced around at everything. The table with all the food was prefect as long as Joey stayed away from it. The balloons and streamers looked great and the endless array of gifts were prefect too. She was pleased at how everything looked now all that was needed was the guests of honor.   
  
  
Rachel heard keys jiggling. "They're here!" she whispered. Everyone remained silent. The door opened and Chandler walked in followed by Monica carrying baby Sarah. Multiple screams of "Surprise!" were heard. Both Chandler and Monica smiled at the smiling faces of their families. Chandler was shocked to see his mom among them. "Mom I'm surprised to see you here" She smiled "Chandler honey I had to come see my new granddaughter" She walked up to Monica and looked at the small bundle in her arms. "Aww Monica darling she looks just like you" she squealed.   
  
  
Monica smiled "Thank you Mrs. Bing" she said. "Darling please its mom" Nora said giving Monica a small hug. Phoebe rushed over to Monica's side. "Mon! Guess what" she said excitedly. Monica smiled "What Pheebs!" Phoebe held out her hand "Joey proposed" she said with a grin. Monica smiled "Well this day went from good to great" She hugged Phoebe and then Joey.   
  
  
Chandler could see her getting tired. She herself had just gotten out of the hospital a few weeks ago. She was suppose to be discharged days after the bay was born but when she developed a fever and an infection she had to stay longer. He was relieved to finally have both his wife and daughter home with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist "Honey why don't you come sit down" he led her to the sofa. She sat down and he sat next to her.   
  
  
For the next few hours everyone gushed over the newest little Bing. After the food was severed which wasn't soon enough for Joey, and the presents were open. Everyone hugged Chandler and Monica as they left. They were now alone with their daughter.  
  
  
Monica hadn't seen the finished nursery yet and Chandler was eager for her to see it. "Honey why don't we go put Sarah in her bassinet." He said softly. She smiled "Alright even thought I could just sit here and hold her all night" she whispered. She got up and walked to the nursery. He held open the door for her. She gasped when she stepped inside. The nursery was prefect. Its walls were painted with baby animals. The bassinet had several stuffed animals in it including a dinosaur which she knew came from Ross and a little teddy bear wearing a chef's hat. There was a changing table and a small dress. A few pictures of her and Chandler, her parents, his parents and the gang sat on top.   
  
"Oh Chandler its beautiful" she whispered. He put his arm around her "I'm glad you liked it the guys helped me with it" She giggled " It's prefect except for one thing" she said as she gently laid Sarah in her bassinet. She pulled something out of the diaper bag and handed it to him. "What's this" he asked. "Open it" she whispered. He tore off the wrapping paper. He opened the box and pulled out a little music box with "Sarah Monica Bing" and the date of her birth engraved on the top. "Mon its beautiful" he whispered. She smiled "There's more open the lid" He opened it and "My Girl" began to play.  
  
  
His eyes were misty with tears as he looked at her. "Mon" he whispered. "Ross and Joey told me you were singing it to her right after she was born" she said with tears in her eyes. He set the music box on the little dresser and wrapped his arms around her. They both stood there listening to the music box play as they watched their baby sleeping in her bassinet.  
  
  
Chapter 8 :The Epilogue ....Takes place in the future....The Final chapter of this fic! 


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

This story takes place during the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living with Emma in Ross's apartment. Joey and Phoebe are dating, and Chandler and Monica Are trying to have a baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC   
  
Title: Miracles  
  
Summery: Monica is pregnant but problems arise.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Epilogue  
  
  
Monica laughed as she watched Joey playing with a group of small children. "Uncle Joey no tickling" a little girl with long dark hair giggled. A sound of shattering glass made Monica jump. She looked at the little boy standing there. He began to cry "I'm...I'm sorry Aunt Monica" he whispered. "I was hungry" he said. She smiled "That's okay Joey" she said with a smile. She grabbed a dish rag and began to clean the mess. Little Joey was just 3 years old but he was already like his daddy.   
  
  
Chandler walked into the apartment carrying a bunch of balloons and a big colorfully wrapped gift. "Daddy!" the little girl with long dark hair squealed as she ran to him. Chandler set the gift down and picked her up. "How's my girl" he asked with a smile. "Is that my birthday present daddy!" she asked pointing at the gift on the floor. "Oh I don't that depends has my birthday girl been good today" She nodded "I helped mommy I helped her get Ashley ready for my party and I got to burp Chan-Chan"she giggled. He smiled at the mention of the nickname she had given her baby brother. "Well since you did such a good job helping mommy with your little sister and brother you can open your present" he said as he set her down. "Yay!" the little girl exclaimed as she tore open her gift.  
  
  
  
Monica had been watching from the kitchen. Sarah was definitely a daddy's girl. She smiled as she grabbed Rachel and Phoebe "Lets round up the kids so we can have cake". It took them awhile but they finally rounded them up. Phoebe and Joey's two kids 3 year old Joey and 2 year old Lily, Rachel and Ross's three kids 6 year old Emma, 4 year old Ross and 2 year old Belle as well as 13 year old Ben, and her and Chandler's three kids the birthday girl 5 year old Sarah, 2 year old Ashley, and 5 month old Chandler were all surrounding the table.   
  
  
The three 2 year olds were just days apart in age. Chandler, Joey, and Ross went nuts that year having all three women pregnant at once but of course the girls loved being pregnant together. Monica had been the last one of them to get pregnant giving birth to baby Chandler 5 months ago. After what happened with Sarah when Monica learned she was pregnant with Ashley both her and Chandler had many fears but Ashley was born just 2 weeks early weighing a healthy 7 lbs 12 oz.   
  
  
Monica came out holding a birthday cake decorated with a miniature Barbie doll and a big #5 candle. She smiled as she looked at her family, all their friends and their families, her parents, and Chandler's parents surrounding her daughter. At once the whole group began to sing "Happy Birthday" to Sarah.  
  
  
Later that night Monica put Ashley and baby Chandler down for the night and headed to Sarah's room. She stopped when she saw Chandler tucking her in. The little girl smiled at him. "Daddy will you sing to me" she asked. Chandler smiled "Sure sweeite what do you want me to sing" he asked even though he knew the answer. She giggled "Our song daddy". He sat down on the bed and began to sing "My Girl" softly to her. He sang until she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead as he got up. It was then that he spotted Monica. "Hey" he whispered. She smiled "Hey, you know you're a great daddy" she paused "Thank you Chandler" she whispered. "For what" he asked "For our three little miracles" she whispered . He smiled "No thank you Mon for giving me the perfect family."   
  
  
Monica leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The stood there quietly watching their oldest little miracle sleeping peacefully.  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
  
Author's Note: Well the end of another fic! Thanks again for all the wonderful review! More Chandler&Monica fics are on their way so enjoy and happy ready all! 


End file.
